1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device, a front frame used therein, and a method of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels such as LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panels and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) panel and display device using the display panel are becoming the mainstream in the field of display device. Products such as various types of display screens, home flat screen television, flat panel monitors of the personal computer and of the laptop, display screen of the mobile phone and the digital camera, use display panels as one of the essential components.
FIG. 1a shows a conventional display device using display panel. As FIG. 1a shows, the display device includes a display panel 10, an outer frame 30, a back light module 25 and a substrate 20. The back light module 25 is disposed above the substrate 20 and the display panel 10 is disposed above the back light module 25. The outer frame 30 covers the edge of the display panel 10 and covers the lateral side of the substrate 20. Conventionally the outer frame 30 and the back light module 25, disposed between the substrate 20 and the display panel 10, are fastened by screwing the outer frame 30 on the lateral side of the substrate 20 with a screw 50. However, due to bad assembly or external forces, the stress exerted by the screw 50 may create local deformation in the outer frame 30. The outer frame 30 then presses the display surface of the display panel 10 and influences the displayed images on the display surface.
In order to solve this problem, conventionally a pad 40 is pasted on inner side of the outer frame 30. As shown in FIG. 1b, the pad 40 contacts the edge of the display area of the display panel 10. This step reduces the pressing forces on the tip of the outer frame on the display surface due to the stress of the screw 50. However, the step of pasting the pad 40 is done manually and may increase the overall work time and costs required. Furthermore, problem of insufficient accuracy in pad pasting may arise which further influences the overall quality of the products.